Could This Be The One?
by IdolBabe
Summary: This story starts just as Emily Prentiss, Jason Gideon and Spencer Reid are on their way home from Guantanamo Bay. Prentiss/Gideon..Not M yet but it will be.
1. Chapter 1

Could This Be The One?

_This story starts just as Emily Prentiss, Jason Gideon and Spencer Reid are on their way home from Guantanamo Bay. Prentiss/Gideon._

As they get ready to board the plane, he can't seem to stop staring at her; he shakes his head and waits for Spencer and Prentiss to board.

They settle down for their flight and begin their normal round of Chess.

"Remember Reid, always think 5 moves ahead." Gideon says as he glances up and meets her gaze.

He shifts in his seat. She is watching the game intensely, watching each move he makes. She was impressed with the stories she heard, but after meeting him she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Her mind wanders, "Emily stop he is your boss", a sigh escapes her lips and Reid and Gideon face her. She blushes. He notices this, as all good profilers would and thinks to himself "I wonder who she is thinking about." "It's got to be the security officer in the prison we met as he laughs to himself.

Their flight lands and they all say goodnight. Knowing tomorrow will be another case in another city.

**BAU Bullpen 7:00 am**

Gideon as always it the first to arrive, pauses at her desk, he notices one photo of her and her mom, must have been a gala her mom threw. Profiling as he surveyed the desk, no photos of a boyfriend hmm. With a spring in his step he continues up to his office.

To his surprise she was early and was the first of the team to arrive at 7:15. He caught himself staring through the window of his office. "Get a hold of yourself man, your old enough to be her father!"

She noticed his car in the garage and her heat skipped a beat. She still didn't understand this feeling that was coming over her. "Get a hold of yourself girl, you could be his daughter."

She sat at her desk, she glanced up and saw he glanced away. "Could he be watching me? Or even worse, Was he profiling me?"

She got up and made herself coffee, when she saw his mug on the counter. Then an idea crossed her mind. She made her coffee and a cup of tea for him and walked up the stairs.

"I am just being nice to my boss, was what she kept saying over and over in her head, trying very hard to convince herself of this. Who was she kidding she was developing a full fledged crush, on her boss, her idol, the man that made her heart skip a beat and her palms sweat. THE Jason Gideion.

TBC..Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Knocking on the door, and keeping her nervousness to a minimum she managed to say,

"Good Morning, Agent Gideon," as she raised the tea up.

He looked up and was delighted that she was standing in the doorway. He motioned for her to come in, and said "Good morning." Noticing the tea, he smiled and said, "Ah profiling the profiler are we?" She laughed and sat down in front of his desk, placing the tea in front of him.

Her nerves growing with each second, now made her ramble on, "Well I noticed your office light on, and when I went into the break room I saw your mug, and figured you could use some morning tea, Sir."

He laughed to himself, thinking "She is either nervous or intimidated by me; I am really going to have to change that." He looked at her and said warmly, "You are a member of this team now Emily, the formalities are not necessary. We are a family here."

She saw that warm glimmer in his eyes and she was starting to crumble, trying to get herself back on track, she turned and glanced at all the photos on the desk behind her.

He stood up and walked over to them, she could smell is cologne… pushing that thought away, she just watched him.

He began, "I consider them my family, you can say. With each case you leave a bit of yourself with the families involved. You also gain a lot in the process." She knew exactly what he was talking about even in the little time she had worked for the BAU.

She stood and walked over to the desk and bent down to take all the pictures in. He was watching her, how her hair fell down on her shoulders, he too could smell her perfume. He closed his eyes for a second, opening them quickly he though to himself "Stop this you have to work with her today."

He cleared his throat and said "It's getting to be that time we should head over to the conference room." He was hoping that seeing the rest of the team and settling into their next case would distract him from his own mind.

She too was glad for the suggestion. As she looked at the photos of all the victims and or families, she sensed that he was as caring and compassionate about his work. She noted to herself that whenever she doubted herself, as a profiler, to think of this table and all the pictures. Taking one last long look she thought, he really is such a good man and that thought made her want him even more.

**BAU Conference Room**

JJ began, "We have a bad one. The Un-Sub is targeting children around the age of 2, abducting them and then drowning them. The worst part is he leaves their lifeless bodies on the doorstep of their homes 3 days later."

She hesitated and said, "Arizona police notified us that the newest victim was abducted last night. That gives us two days to find this un-sub"

Hotch, was the most affected by JJ description as Jack was just about that age. The thought of that happening to him terrified him. Morgan was the first to speak up "What a cold son of a bitch, not only is he torturing the children he is torturing the families beyond anything imaginable."

Gideon asked, "How many victims so far?" JJ grimaced and sadly said "22 that we know of."

Emily followed up by asking, "What took them so long to contact the BAU?"

JJ replied, "They thought they had it under control. It took them a month to realize that all these abductions fell into a pattern."

Reid said, "Statistically if we don't find this child in the next 12 hours…" Noticing the team was staring at him he didn't finish his statement. He realized if they took this case they all needed that glimmer of hope that the child was still alive.

The team was all in agreement this was their case. Hotch said, "Wheels up in 10 minutes."

Emily watched as Gideon's whole demeanor changed as they discussed the case. She totally understood Hotch's reaction, then she thought about the pictures in Gideon's office and she understood his too. A member of his "family" was in trouble and to make it worse it was a child.

Part of her wanted to run to Gideon and just wrap her arms around him, she hesitated and said to herself "Get your go bag and get on that plane. You can comfort him after we find this un-sub."

She shook her head and again repeated to herself "Get a hold of yourself, girl."

He knew that cases involving children always got to him. He thought to himself, "Maybe it was the non existent relationship between him and his son, or maybe it was the fact that children are so innocent and should not have to go through the torture that he has seen."

He looked around the room and fixated on her face. If he was going to get through another case involving children, he was going to need her. "What the hell has gotten into you Jason, since when do you need someone." He then realized it was when he first saw her walking through the bullpen.

"This was going to be one rollercoaster ride of a case he thought to himself, as he walked towards the plane."


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY ABOUT THE CASE I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE CHARACTER INTERACTION!

This was one of the most somber plane rides ever; this case had everyone's emotions running raw.

Garcia uploaded the photo of a smiling little boy, his name was Justin. This was the reason they were going they had two days to find this little boy.

**Arizona Police Station**

"I'm Detective Williams" a stout middle aged man said extending his hand.

JJ stepped right in "I am Special Agent Jareau, these are Agents Gideon, Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr Reid."

Hotch and Gideon made their way over to the board with 22 baby photos on it. Hotch had to excuse himself.

Prentiss and JJ caught sight of it and just let out a gasp. Reid walked over to Gideon and said, "We need to talk to Justin's parents." Gideon replied, "Yes, let's go."

Reid suggested one of the girls go with them that way the mother wouldn't feel so overwhelmed. Gideon thought this was a very good idea, not just for Justin's mom but for him as well.

JJ got busy right away with setting up the communication post and monitoring the news. Hotch, stayed at the station and went over the files hoping he would find some missing clues that would help with the profile.

Morgan along with Det. Williams went to the previous victim's home, to find out just how the un-sub got in.

Reid, Prentiss and Gideon pulled up to a modest ranch home a swarm of cops cars outside. They made their way into the home and there was Justin's mom sobbing as her husband tried to console her.

Emily just walked up to her and said, "I'm Emily. Can we go someplace to talk?" Justin's mom Anna agreed, and they went off into the kitchen.

Gideon watched as Emily led her away and held onto her so she wouldn't just crumble into a million pieces. This touched him. Reid and Gideon talked to her husband, John for a bit. They had learned that Anna had placed Justin in his playpen for a nap, she went to make herself tea and when she came back into the room he was missing. They surmised that the un-sub was watching from the side of the house. He had managed to cut the screen on the porch door and slipped in and out without a sound.

Reid called Hotch to make him aware of what they learned and Gideon went to find Emily. She was holding Anna in her arms as she wept, and repeated "It's all my fault. I should not have left him in there alone." Emily tired to calm her by saying "You are in the safest place possible…your home. It's not your fault."

She then asked if Anna had anything of Justin's that the FBI could hold onto until then brought him home safe and sound.

Anna handed Emily a teddy bear and though loud sobs said, "He can't sleep without it."

It broke Emily's heart to watch this mother go though this. She could not imagine what she would do if this was her child. That thought sent a chill up her spine.

Gideon watched her as she hugged the bear tight as she walked toward him, at that moment, he could read her mind. Without realizing it he put his arm around her and whispered, "We will find him and bring him home to his parents. You hold onto that teddy bear and you make sure to give it to him when you see him." He could feel her relax a bit as he held her.

She sighed heavily and leaned into his shoulder. For a split second the thoughts in her head were all jumbled together. Her emotions were on overload. "Was agent Gideon comforting me?" They walked back to the SUV headed for the police station.

Morgan and Det. Williams got the same story about the screen being cut and the un-sub slipping out with the child unnoticed.

When they got back to the station, Reid was still pondering how not one person saw this un-sub leave any of the houses with the child in his arms. Hotch did some digging and found that the toxicology reports listed trace amounts of chloroform were found in each of the children.

Reid spoke up, "What if our un-sub, looked like he belonged there. No one reported the sounds of a screaming child. What if he used the chloroform then concealed the child some how."

Hotch said, "Like a service person, or gardener."

Emily thought hard and long, she glanced at JJ and asked her, "What time were the children abducted?" JJ replied, "Just about 3:00pm". Emily continued "what time are they left by their home?" JJ stood up and looked at her and said, "9:00am."

Hotch noted that the corner placed the time of death for all of the victims at 7:00 am.

Emily shot up out of her chair, the team had never seen her this determined before. Gideon watcher her intently as she held onto that bear for dear life and spoke,

"Who would be working from 9:00am-3:00pm and never be suspicious? A mail person."

Gideon and Hotch both jumped and said we are ready with for our profile.

Gideon looked up and said, "You are looking for a man in his mid 30's to late 40's, who lives alone, and does not have any children. He is always prompt. He is meticulous and will blend in with the community."

Hotch added, "We believe the un-sub is a mail carrier, whose shift is 9-3. The day of the abduction, he waits till the end of his shift to take the child. He probably has an alternating schedule which accounts for the 2 days in between the abduction and the return."

One of the officers asked, "What makes you sure it's a male?" JJ spoke up with a shaky voice, "Most women would not be able to hold a child's head under water aannd... (She trailed off) not being able to finish"

Reid stated, "Statistically most people that use drowning, need to feel in power. Being our un-sub does not have any children; we feel that this is his way of gaining power. If he can't have kids then no one will."

The team came up with a plan that they would canvas the mail routes tomorrow talking to everyone on shift. They needed to be out in the community and make their presence known.

They headed back to the hotel to get some sleep, as tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Hilton Hotel 6****th**** Floor**

She was holding onto the teddy bear that Anna gave her, when she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole and there was Gideon with a stack of papers in his hands. She could feel her heart racing, the teddy bear still in her hands. "CRAP, she thought to herself as she noticed she was in sweats and was a mess. Oh stop that girl. He is here about this case, although she deep down wished it was more."


	4. Chapter 4

He was holding his breath as he knocked on her door. His mind was racing, "Why am I knocking on her door at midnight? It's about the case he reminded himself."

He was about to turn around when he heard the door open, "Agent Gideon" she responded. Her voice was excited and she followed quickly with, "Do we have a lead?"

He was speechless, here she was standing in front of him, in sweats and her hair in a pony-tail yet she was still the most beautiful woman he ever saw.

He sadly said, "No, not yet. I just couldn't sleep and was going to work on our plan for tomorrow, but I just wanted to check in on you and see if you were ok. This case has us all upset."

She was touched she thought to herself, "He was thinking about me."

She told him to come in. As he followed her into the room he noticed she was still holding onto Justin's teddy bear. She watched his gaze; she held up the bear and replied, "I was hoping he would help me sleep."

He nodded his head he knew what she was saying.

She asked him, "Well since you're here, do you want to work on our game plan for tomorrow?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," he replied. He thought to himself, "Well so far so good, she doesn't seem to be mad, and she hasn't kicked me out of her room."

With out even thinking she grabbed the maps he was carrying, and spread them across the bed. She was sprawled out studying them.

He on the other hand was studying her. His mind raced, "God, she is killing me."

After a few minutes she looked over towards him, she noticed he was staring at her. This made her blush uncontrollably and he noticed.

"Sorry, I just want to find that little boy." She needed to distract herself from the fact that Jason Gideon was in her hotel room. Case or not she was alone with him and this was starting to drive her crazy.

Two hours later, they managed to figure out all the routes and divided them up amongst the agents and the available officers. They seemed to work it out that they would be paired together in the morning. Neither one realizing it was on purpose as far as they were concerned.

"There was nothing more they could do tonight, at least case wise…"she thought.

Then she had an idea. Little did she know he had the same one.

At the same time both of them said, "Want to order room service? I am starving."

The both laughed at what just happened, and it seemed to lighten the mood.

She placed an order for coffee and pancakes. As she hung up the phone, she realized that they were alone and not talking about the case. "Emily don't let this go to your head. You're both being friendly. There is no way this will turn into anything."

He too was antsy, "I am alone with Emily in her hotel room, and we have done what we can with the case. Now what?"

She stood up and said to him, "Food should be here in a half hour."

He smiled, thinking to himself, "Well old man it's now or never!"

He said, "Good, in the mean time we can play 20 questions.

She looked at him laughing and said, "Profile the profiler?"

He nodded. She thought "this could be interesting."

She hopped up on the bed sat Indian style and beamed, "Only if I get to go first!"

He agreed. "Tell me a secret the rest of the team doesn't know about you?" she asked.

He coyly replied, "Then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" She thought "Is he trying to flirt with me?" She wasn't sure if it was because she was tired or if in her head she wanted to flirt with him, she brazenly took the pillow and threw it at him.

He looked and said "Well now missy, you will learn two secrets, one I am a good cook."

He stood up with the pillow, walked toward her. "Is he mad at me she wondered?"

He took the pillow and hit her with it, as he continued "The other is I am a mean pillow fighter."

Before they both knew it they were swinging at each other and laughing the whole time.

They barley heard the knock at the door. "Room service!"

He dropped the pillow and went to the door. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"What the hell" She thought to herself and as he returned with the tray of off as he passed her she took one last swing at him and hit him in the ass.

He turned raised his eyebrows and laughed, "You will pay for that sometime! But for now let's eat."

That bit of silliness did them wonders and made them work up an appetite.

After finishing their meal he said, "Well I have to get going, what would the team think if they found us in a hotel room together?" She laughed thinking to herself, "To hell with the team. You can stay in my hotel room anytime."

She followed him to the door. He looked her straight in the eye he could see she was looking right back, he took this a small sign and figured if this didn't work he would blame it on the case and lack of sleep.

He opened the door and said to her, "After this case is done, I am cooking you dinner, so we can finish our game of 20 questions."

She blushed and she didn't care. She replied, "You're on! Oh… and Gideon I'll bring the whipped cream… that's my secret."

His mouth opened he didn't know what to say. He winked at her and she began to close the door. He blocked her and pulled her into him and said, "I don't care what the other's think," as he held her face and kissed her. To his surprise, she didn't back away. She was kissing him back.

Just then both their cell phones went off.


	5. Chapter 5

Both of them groaned as their cell phone broke their kiss.

"Gideon" he paused for a moment, "We…ah I will be down in a minute Hotch."

She grabbed her phone it was Morgan, "Yeah, no problem I will be there in a minute."

They hung up; nothing needed to be said as they knew the job was at hand. She darted into the bathroom to throw on her jeans. She was dizzy from his kiss. "She splashed water on her face. Pull it together girl that little boy needs you."

He waited for her. His mind was reeling from the kiss. "Keep your emotions in check Jason. There will be plenty of time after this case."

She managed to grab the teddy bear off the bed as they hurried out the door to catch the elevator. As they reached the lobby and the rest of the team he whispered to her, "We will finish what we started after this case is over."

She blushed, and replied "That better be a promise Agent Gideon."

When they were all gathered, Hotch began, "Detective Williams called me about 10 minutes ago, his officers were responding to a domestic dispute, when one of the officers noticed a mail truck in the driveway of a house across the street."

The agents began to shift, Morgan growing antsy spoke up, "Out with it Hotch. Did they find our un-sub?"

Hotch replied, no but they did find baby blankets and toys in the truck.

They strapped their vest's on and headed out to the house were the truck was. They were all in agreement if they had to go door to door they were going to find baby Justin tonight.

Hotch, Morgan, and JJ rode in one car. Gideon, Prentiss, and Reid were in the other. Out of Reid's earshot, Prentiss warned him, "Don't get hurt. I …She began to stammer, I need you Gideon. Promise me you won't get hurt." He squeezed her hand, "I'm not going anywhere Em."

The black SUV's pulled up to where the mail truck was parked. Hotch and JJ went into the house, Reid and Emily started in one direction and Morgan and Gideon in the other.

This was killing Emily that they got separated, but she kept reminding herself her feelings had to wait; there was a little boy who was depending on the team to get him home safely.

Hotch and JJ struck out in the house as there was no evidence of a child ever being there. They too started out on foot searching.

Reid and Emily started peering into cars parked on the street.

Gideon and Morgan were about a block away when they heard a whimper, at first Morgan thought it was a cat or a dog then they heard it again.

They came up to a little creek and the sound was getting louder. Gideon peered through the bushes and saw a man sitting with a child on his lap. He was right at the edge of the water. Morgan nudged Gideon, the guy had a shot gun in one hand and the child pinned down with the other.

The two profilers couldn't get a clear shot, so Morgan ran out in front to get the un-sub's attention. Gideon went around behind. He couldn't get a clear shot, unless the un-sub moved the baby. Morgan tried reasoning with him and as the un-sub cocked the trigger and dangled the baby over the water two shots rang out.

Hotch and JJ started running, so did Reid and Emily they met in the middle of the street. Where were their two other profilers? A lump formed in Emily's throat. She was repeating to herself over and over, "You promised me Gideon, YOU Promised."

They heard Morgan yell, "We are over here..."

She heard Morgan and she could see him she kept thinking, "Where is Gideon?"

"Morgan yelled we had no choice…we had to shoot."

Hotch was scanning the scene, "Where's Gideon?"

They raced over to the creek, the un-sub was lying in a pool of blood and Gideon was standing holding the frightened and screaming child.

Emily's heart skipped a beat. For the first time she freely admitted to herself, "The man you love is ok, and he has the baby perfectly safe in his arms."

Emily raced over to Gideon noticing he was a bit dirty and bruised. He looked at her and said, "I raced over to him he was going to dump him in the creek right before he died." He could see the look of fear in her eyes. He said to her, "Angel, I told you I would be ok." He winked at her and continued, "Besides, I owe you a home cooked meal."

The team gathered around, but it seemed that no-one could get the baby to stop crying.

That was until Emily had a thought. She bolted from the group and ran as fast as she could to the SUV. She reached in and grabbed the teddy bear. She raced back to the group who were slowly making their way back to the SUV. Gideon was still holding the screaming child when she called out, "Justin look what I have."

The baby looked straight at her and held his arms out. "Teddy!!" He exclaimed. He was squirming around and Gideon handed him over to Emily. The sight of her holding that baby made him fall harder for her. He admitted to himself "I am falling really hard for her. She looks beautiful holding him. She would make a great mom."

Hotch, managed to get a hold of the parents and told them they were bringing Justin to the emergency room to have him checked out and they could meet them there.

JJ leaned into Morgan and began to cry. She was so taken by the look on Justin's face when he saw his teddy bear. Reid too was touched he had thoughts of a toy that comforted him in his childhood. All the agents were relieved that they found the baby, who besides being hungry and scared seemed to be ok.

JJ, Morgan and Reid went back to the police station to tie up loose ends and alert the public that the un-sub had been caught.

Hotch drove as Emily and Gideon sat in the back of the SUV making a fuss over Justin.

Hotch, looked in the rear-view mirror and thought "What a cute family they would make. Stop that your nuts. That would never work."

They got to the emergency room and Justin's parents couldn't wait to hold their little boy.

After the all clear and a very teary goodbye, Justin and his parents were on their way home, and the agents were on their way to the station to pick up the rest of the team and return to Quantico.

The mood was a bit lighter for the ride home. Hotch was on the phone with Haley and Jack. Morgan was filling Garcia in on the case. Reid and Gideon were asleep and JJ was going over the files.

Emily sat and looked out the window of the plane. Her mind fixated on the picture in her head of Gideon holding Justin. "He would make a great Dad," she mused. "Whoa, slow down girl. All he did was kiss you." She could feel her cheeks flush. "And what a kiss it was!"

She closed her eyes hoping sleep would come. Her last thought before sleep came was "Could he be THE One?"

In his sleep, he could only see her holding the baby, playing with his teddy bear. He thought "Old man she has you even dreaming about her. This hasn't happened in a long time." He pondered, "Could she be THE One?


	6. Chapter 6

The team couldn't be happier to be back in Quantico. As the plane landed, Gideon who was awake and couldn't stop staring at Emily spoke to Hotch.

They were whispering and the rest of the team couldn't hear them. Then Gideon walked over to JJ and asked her if there were any new cases on the horizon and if she heard from the bureau chief.

She said they had the potential to be free for a couple of days and the chief was in agreement.

Gideon then spoke up, "Well I know this case was a bit hard for all of us, and Hotch and I have decided that you all deserve a break. Although you might be called at a moments notice, Hotch and I have had the bureau chief ok two days of leave for the entire team."

Hotch added, "Go home get some rest and decompress."

Morgan couldn't wait to get home and get a good night's sleep; he was first off the plane before the rest of the team even had their bags in their hands.

JJ stood and thanked Hotch and Gideon. She looked at Emily and said "I need to go back to the office to finish up some paperwork and then I am off to the SPA tomorrow. Emily would you want to join me for a girls day out?

Emily who had such a sad look on her face turned to JJ and said "I will call you if I ever get out of bed." JJ laughed and said "I understand." She turned to the team and said "Except for Em I don't want to hear from any of you for two days." She too left after saying good night/good morning.

Reid was still groggy with sleep, "I'm off to bed, goodnight guys."

Hotch was on the phone with Haley, told her he would be home in a half hour.

Gideon was intently watching Emily as everyone was saying their goodbyes and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why she looked so sad.

Hotch was gathering his things and so was she. Gideon was hoping Hotch would leave. He wanted in the worst way to be alone with her.

The three of them departed together and headed for their cars. Gideon waited until Hotch was out of eyesight and called across the parking lot, "Emily, is everything ok? As soon as I said we had two days off your whole facial expression changed."

She stopped just as she was loading her bag into the back of her car, "I um … (she paused trying to gather her thoughts…she wasn't sure how much she was ready to admit) well I was sad. I mean I am not sad that we have two days off, I am sad that I won't see you for two days."

Just as she said that she could feel her cheeks get red. "Girl why did you just say that to him…well he did kiss you," She thought.

He walked right up to her she was pinned between her car and him. Her pulse was racing and her palms were sweaty. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Well, we have two days off from work. Who says we won't see each other." She couldn't speak…she wanted him right there and then.

He placed his hands on her car locking her into his personal space and said, "You, angel have a dinner date with one of the BAU's top chefs tonight at 7:00 pm. don't be late!"

He bent down and kissed her, not a sweet kiss, a hungry passionate kiss that made her knees weak. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing with as much passion as he was showing her. When they finally broke away they were breathless.

All she could do was look at him, wanting more. He too felt that same way. It was taking all of his self control not to continue right in the parking lot of the BAU.

He leaned in and placed a small delicate kiss on her lips. Her eyes were closed, he whispered in her ear, "See you at 7." His warm breath in her ear sent chills up her spine.

He walked to his car; she was still frozen against hers. He looked at her calling out "Don't forget the whipped cream," as he winked at her and got in his car.

He looked in his rear view mirror as he was stopped at a red light and he had this stupid grin on his face. He was a bit tired, nothing a few hours of sleep couldn't fix. He then had to plan the perfect meal and the perfect night for his perfect girl.

It took her a few minutes to process just what took place. Her brain had turned to mush from his kiss. "Emily do you know what you are getting yourself into? One kiss and he has you begging for more." She laughed to herself.

She got in her car and drove home. She walked in the door, and crashed on her bed. A few hours of sleep then I can think about what I am going to wear. "OMG, Jason Gideon is making me dinner." Her realization of what really occurred just hit her like a ton of bricks.

She jumped out of bed and scampered about digging through her closet as her exhaustion finally hit. "Ok, a few hours of sleep then you have to go get your hair and nails done and find something to knock his socks off." She really couldn't believe what she was thinking.

"To hell with consequences, kissing him was so right!" She made her mind up in that moment to hell with her job which should could lose, or her mom who was surely to disapprove due to their age difference, or the team for that matter whatever they would think. She wanted him more than she wanted anything in her life, and she was going to let him know that tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily's Apartment 12 Noon**

She woke up refreshed and quite happy. She stared at the ceiling and thought "I am really going to Gideon's house for dinner." She could feel herself grinning from ear to ear.

Her nerves started to get the better of her then. "What if Arizona was only a way of coping with that case? What if he REALLY doesn't feel the same way I do? He is your boss? Maybe I should call and cancel." Her cell phone rang and it startled her.

"Hi Mother…,"she said as she rolled her eyes. Her thoughts were swirling in her head...Back to reality when her mom said "Be ready at 8pm we have a gala to attend."

Tripping over her words she blurted out… "I can't mother I have a date." It was too late the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her mother grew silent.

Emily was in panic mode, "Here it comes…the interrogation."

"Emily did I hear you say a date. Who is he? Do I know him? Oh, wait is it the senators son?" Emily could only imagine her mother's reaction if she said, "You don't know him mother, well you may of heard of him but you don't KNOW him. It's my boss Agent Gideon."

Emily decided now was not the right time to let her in on all of this. "It's a blind date mother, a friend set me up. Now I have to go since I have to get ready." She abruptly hung up not letting her mother get another word in. She would deal with her later…well tomorrow if tonight went as she hoped. All her fears and anxiety were gone as she stretched and decided to go get a manicure and pedicure for her date tonight. She also had to stop at the store.

**Gideon's House **

He was too nervous to actually sleep so after an hour of resting he got up did some chores, and went to the grocery store.

He returned with ingredients to make Shrimp Scampi and enough wine to open up a liquor store. "Liquid courage…," he thought to himself. "Old man she is half your age, and you will need all the courage you can muster up to get turn on your charm with her."

He laughed at his thoughts. He busied himself about the kitchen preparing for tonight. Once he was all done he set the table, found some candles and decided to take a long shower to calm some of his nerves. She would be here in two hours and he was still unsure if she could ever want him the way he wanted her. "I am twice her age, she is beautiful and could have any guy she wants…why would she chose a washed up old profiler like me?" The water hit him hard in the shower, he was hoping it would numb those nerves that started to creep back into his head.

**Emily's Apartment**

She returned from her mani and pedi and decided to look through her closet. After taking a long relaxing bath and getting her hair just right half up half down with a few strands of curls she checked herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a cute black skirt and a red top that showed just the right amount of cleavage along with a new pair of knee high black boots. "Well if you don't knock him dead in this outfit nothing will." Her palms were sweaty thinking about what his reaction to her would be. She hoped she wasn't reading way too much into this dinner. He mind just kept going back to being pinned against the car kissing him.

She took one last look in the mirror picked up her bag along with her purchase at the grocery store. She laughed but thought he had the nerve to remind me so he will get what he asked for as she looked at the whipped cream, and strawberries she picked up.

She took a deep breath and headed for her car.

**Gideon's House6:55pm**

He was in the kitchen mulling about trying hard not to look at the clock. He heard her car pull up and the doorbell ring and his heart nearly stopped. He felt like a boy picking up his date for the prom. Opening the door, he stood with his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. He couldn't help but look her up and down.

Her heart leapt. She thought to herself, "Well that was the reaction I was hoping for." She smiled and for the first time all day felt completely relaxed.

He leaned into her and kissed her check bringing his mouth close to her ear. "You look beautiful Emily."

It was taking everything he had not to just wrap his arms around her and kiss her all over.

He told her to come in and as she did he whistled at her. She laughed and did a little spin. "Do you like Agent Gideon?" He smiled and winked at her and said, "It's a good thing you don't come to work dressed like that or I would be the world's worst profiler."

She laughed and handed him the whipped cream and strawberries and winked back saying "these are for later."

As he headed to the kitchen he said dinner was almost ready and to make herself comfortable while he finished a few last minute things. She offered to help and he said to just relax.

She noticed his collection of model trains and books and started to feel more and more at home. His house was what she imagined it to be neat, everything in its place. Then she noticed his stereo. He did say make yourself at home. She went over the cd's he had and came upon Bach. She decided good dinner music.

He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Good choice! Dinner is just about ready." It was a good thing he was right behind her cause his warm breath in her ear made her spine tingle and her knees grow week. He disappeared back into the kitchen, and she smiled. Taking a deep breath and all the courage she could muster she walked into the kitchen right up behind him as he was plating the Shrimp and pulled him to her. She smiled and said, "Well isn't it customary to kiss the cook."

She planted the hottest kiss on his lips. Their bodies wrapped tightly together, each kissing each other deeper. She ran her fingers through his hair as he cupped her face. They broke their embrace and looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes. She cleared her throat and said. "Well if dinner is as good as the appetizer was, you will make me a very happy girl Jason. He chuckled, finished plating the meal and said, "Your wish is my command angel."

He led her to the table were she noticed he had lit candles and poured them some wine.

He lifted his glass and said, "To the beginning of something wonderful." She smiled and said, "To us."


End file.
